Always You
by AJ Archer
Summary: A bit of PercyOliver fluff on the Quidditch pitch. Sweet and short. One-shot.


'_Accio_ cricket,' I say absently, pointing my wand toward the grass even as I stare up into the darkening sky at the figure on the broomstick hovering in front of the Quidditch goals. The bug hits me in the chin and hops away again. I frown. '_Accio_… quill.'

I manage to snatch my quill out of the air without further injury to my pride and look up again. Only for you, I think with an impatient sigh, would I sit out here on the wet grass in the dark practicing charms I've been proficient at for _ages_, waiting. I have too little interest in Quidditch to be out here for that. It's not the game that holds my gaze. It's you, always you.

'It's too dark to play anymore, come on.' The last time you played at night you took the Quaffle in the nose. I teased you about it for days. The little kink in the bridge adds character. Really. It's endearing. Really. It and the way you look down when you smile. Don't change it.

Oh, come on, it's too bloody dark to write out here and I have my exams to study for! As a matter of fact, so do you!

I wonder if the Summoning Charm would work on you…

To my relief, you blow your whistle and everyone in the air comes swooping down. All of you huddle together for a moment, then break. You come strolling over, looking magnificent as always in red and gold with your chest thrust out proudly and that fiery look in your eyes and that huge smile on your face, broom in hand.

'You didn't have to wait, you know,' you say. 'I know you want to be studying. And you're a prefect this year.'

'Oh, you know… I needed a little break anyway. All work and no play, you know.'

Your face turns a little red. I can't see it in the dark but I can tell by the way your smile changes it's happening. 'You're a bad liar. You hate Quidditch. Come on, I'll walk you up to the Tower if you'll wait for me to put my broom away.'

'I don't hate Quidditch,' I protest but pick up my bookbag and begin walking with you. Merlin, you're practically glowing. 'It's just not my forte.'

You give me a sideways knowing smile and don't respond.

'I'm serious! Just because I don't play it -'

'All right, all right, let's not argue.'

I pout a bit. You've become particularly adroit at stopping me before I can really start. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. 'Practice looked good.'

'Yeah?' You seem to perk up. 'D'you want to study together later? I've gotta shower and grab something to eat, but after that I'm free.'

There's a shy, hopeful tone in your voice that makes my chest warm. 'Yeah… I'd like that. An hour, hour and a half?'

'Perfect.'

I wonder if anyone is noticing us walking together. Even in the dark, red hair is a beacon. Do they notice? Do they care? Will they talk? Will we hear it tomorrow?

Would you care?

'All right?'

I look up. 'Yeah… I'm fine, sorry.'

'I'll take a rain check on studying if you're tired. You need your sleep.'

'No, no, I'm okay.'

You smile fondly over at me. 'You work too hard, that's all. I worry about you.'

My ears get hot. 'Yeah? Well, you don't have to - I mean, I don't want you to worry. I mean, you have more important things to worry about. Like Quidditch, right?'

'There's more important things than Quidditch.'

I cannot believe I just heard those words come out of your mouth. Nothing is more important than Quidditch to you. Classes, food, sleep, homework, everything is second to Quidditch. I assumed that I would be second to Quidditch.

My surprise must have shown in my face, because you add, 'Come on, Perce. Quidditch is a lot to me, it's something I love, it's my world- but what fun is a world with only fourteen other people and three balls in it?'

I try not to show that warmth again in my chest and look at the ground, but the smile just won't be hidden. 'Well, there's always the crowd,' I offer.

You chuckle and ruffle my hair. 'You're not just part of the crowd.'

Author's Notes: I actually wanted to make this almost completely ambiguous - a story that could be Hermione/Ron, Percy/Oliver, Harry/Ginny, or almostany other pairing with a Weasley (or redhead)if one wished it. However, the wording got a little testy and I knew I had to make a decision. Hence, Perce/Ollie.


End file.
